With the Most Unlikely Person
by Hawk-Hotlips
Summary: Spearchucker and Ugly John were sent out to do field surgery but wound up stranded halfway from their unit and from the front with snipers in between.
1. Stranded

1

**With the Most Unlikely Person** By: Hawk&Hotlips (a.k.a. Hawk-Hotlips)

_A/N: As the name suggests, it includes an unlikely person. Actually there are two. This story_

_is about Spearchucker Jones and Ugly John._

He is my best friend. He has always been, ever since we met up in Korea. I remember one time we went to do field surgery together and that memory is somewhat special to me.

"Spearchucker," Our commander, Henry Blake said to me, "You and John are doing field surgery. Your chopper has arrived, so you to have to go right away."

I knew who he meant by John, even though there were three, he would refer to Trapper as Trapper or Cpt. McIntyre, he would refer to Father Mulcahy just so, so that left Ugly John. Even though I didn't know his last name, we were best friends. So I went to go tell him.

He shared a tent with Cpl. Klinger for some odd reason. Maybe because of spacing or something. At that moment, he was writing a letter home. Probably because the tent was crowded with so many dresses, there wasn't room to do anything, because normally, he was an active person. I told him;

"John, you're coming to do field surgery with me."

"Oh, damn. Do I have to?"

"Yes, as dangerous as it is."

"Well, if I have too..." He put his letter down and we went to the chopper together.

It was a tight fit, John, the pilot, and I but we managed to do it. Once we got clearance we headed up into the sky and started to go three miles toward the front.

Unfortunately, we started to get shot at by snipers about a mile and a half from the front.

"Get down! Get down!" The pilot yelled to us.

We did get down, but we couldn't go down and drive the helicopter very well, so we were sort of zig-zagging, and it's no surprise that we got hit. Pretty badly, I'd say too. We went down at a frightening speed. The pilot managed to make the helicopter land on it's runners, but we jerked hard and he fell out and by the time that we noticed, the helicopter was already on top of him. He was dead at that moment on.

We tried getting the helicopter off of the poor guy, but since we didn't know how to fly one we couldn't. We were stuck a mile and a half from the front and our unit, we were scared, snipers were in the area. Luckily we have enough food and drink to last a day or two...


	2. Finally on our way

1"Now what?" Ugly John asked me.

Now what? How was I supposed know? I was only a Captain. I never faced this sort of thing. I lived in Philadelphia! I had never seen natural country until I came to Korea! So all I could say was,

"How should I know? You lived in Australia."

"Only until I was seven."

"You still have an accent." I countered.

"I know, I don't even the slightest American accent and I've lived there for twenty-four years!"

"Look," I tried to reason, "Fighting will get us nowhere. We should try to radio for help."

"Alright, you try."

I was about to start an argument, but I decided to just do it. I was used to that sort of thing anyway.

I reached over to the radio and turned it on. Nothing. I flipped it once again, still nothing.

"Damn!" I said. I knew nothing about fixing a radio. I think Major Burns did though.

"I don't know anything about fixing a radio so don't ask me." Ugly John replied.

"Do you have to be so rude?" I asked.

"Well, at the moment, I'm a tinny bit upset about being stuck in sniper territory with no way to fly a helicopter or work a radio. Virtually, were stuck with the chance of getting killed! Aren't you be the slightest bit upset?"

Obviously, he was upset. I decided just to drop it and try to find a way back to camp.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just drop it. I'd like to find a way back to camp."

"Gather the stuff up, let's come on."

Well, I guess he's not my friend anymore is he's going to order me around like that.

"Get moving then." I said as I got the stuff.

"Let's go." He replied.


End file.
